survival303fefandomcom-20200213-history
General Guides
Survival 303 Basics --EpicExplosivesGuy Survival 303 can be a confusing experience when your first starting. This guide will teach you the most important things to know when playing the game, and will also tell you a few tips and tricks. Without further ado, let's get started. When you first spawn, take note of your surroundings. Only three islands have spawnpoints on them, so you must first figure out which one your on. Luckily, all three have very different features. Did you spawn on a square shaped island with brown creatures roaming around? Then you have spawned at Bento Island. Did you spawn on an island separated into five sections by water? Then you spawned at Flax Island. Finally, if you spawned on a large island that is filled with Apples, Berries and Wheat, then you have found yourself at Paradise. No matter which island your on, you must first go to the nearest forest and gather literally every single foragable object.. ''I don't care if large leaves take a while to forage, you '''WILL' need them in the future. After your done foraging all of the trees, bushes and foliage, find an area with Small Stones. Gather all of them, let none go to waste. Once you have all of these items, open the crafting tool. Here, you can craft many different kinds of tools, buildings, and materials to create. What you're looking for is the Primitive Design Table, the most basic crafting station in the game. In order to craft it, you need a cut stone, which you can get by crafting two small stones together. Once you craft the table, you will notice that it has appeared in your hotbar. Place it down by hovering over some stable ground and clicking. Congratulations, you have placed your first building! If you want to use the crafting station, you have to stand near it. You can repeat this process and create the Stone Workshop, which you can then use to create a Dock. However, you don't need to do this just yet. There are tools you still need to craft. Here is a list of tools you will want to craft from your Primitive Design Table: # Wood Bucket -- This highly important tool allows players to carry water and Fireproof buildings # Flint -- This is the opposite of the Wood Bucket, as it allows users to burn things # Stone Pickaxe -- The Stone Pickaxe is used for mining Iron Ore. # Stone Spear -- This tool is used for general defense against hostile players When you have a Dock, craft a Sailboat by putting together a Hull, Sail, and Small Tree Stump. Now that you have a Sailboat, you are free to traverse the islands! Depending on which island you spawned, you will want to do the following tasks: Bento Island Kill the Bento Animals for their Hide and Venison. The Hide can be turned into Leather Armor, and the Venison can be cooked and eaten. Then, leave Bento Island and head to Flax Island so you can take the Flax. The Flax Flowers are free to be eaten, but forage some for crafting in case you ever need it. Then, head to Paradise for a snack inside the small grove full of apples and berries. You also need to grab the Wheat at the top. After all of this, head to Rockma, which is the nearest rocky island to Paradise. Flax Island Take all of the Flax, and feel free to eat all of the Flax Flowers, but forage some in case you ever need it. Then, you have either two routes; head to Bento Island to kill the Bento Animals for their drops, or skip it and go straight to Paradise. Either way, eat everything you can at Paradise, grab the wheat on top of it, and sail to Rockma. Rockma is the closest rocky island to Paradise. Paradise Island This is a slightly longer route. First, eat everything inside the grove and pick up the Wheat at the top. Then, head to Flax Island for the Flax and Flax Flowers. The Flax Flowers can be eaten, but forage some in case you need it later. After that, you have two routes: you can either go to Bento Island to gather up the Bento Animal drops and head to Rockma (the closest rocky island to Paradise), or simply go straight to Rockma. Getting Iron Tools Now that you are at Rockma, you can climb up to the top by placing Small Tree Stumps. Once your there, mine the Iron ore veins with your stone pickaxe. You can know you are mining it correctly if the desired ore is highlighted in a bold rainbow. You can then smelt them by placing all of the ore on top of Large Leaves and lighting it on fire. Pick up the Refined Iron when it's finished. You can then craft an Iron Workshop, which can be crafted at a Stone Workshop. In case you don't know how to retool a building, you can do it by clicking on the Buildings tab on the top of the screen. Then, you click on the desired building to retool and select "Retool" afterwards. Inside of the Iron Workshop, craft a Forge out of two Stone Walls, two Refined Iron, and one Thatching. At this point I'm assuming you can figure out how to craft things on your own, but just in case, the Stone Walls require two boulders each. Now that you have a forge, you can craft Iron Tools! The guide is going to end soon, so let's recap what you learned: * How to use a crafting station * How to make a boat * How to mine * How to create Iron Tools * How to burn and smelt. A few more tips and tricks There are still plenty of things that can help a lot when playing. Here are a few: * By using the /store command, you can make anything in your hotbar disappear, so that they won't be destroyed in case you die. In order to get it back, use the /take command * Fireproof your buildings (Fireproofing) * Try to make stable food sources, such as Bread by making a Mill * In an emergency situation, Paradise is usually filled with plenty of food to eat * Try to join a tribe to learn more about the game! Category:Guides